Snow
by ladylupin6332
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'RAIN'. RLGW. Ginny and Remus have to face the consequences of that night... FINISHED! EPILOGUE POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay... 'Rain' wasn't actually anything big for me, but I've grown rather fond of it. And just ending it like I did... it was driving me crazy. I wanted more. So, here it is. Well, half of it, anyway. This was just going to be a rather long oneshot, but now it's going to have two halves. I know what's going to happen, but I'm having a hard time getting it wrote. So... here's what I have so far. I'll let you chew on this and tell me what you think, and then hopefully I'll get over this writers block and write the second half!

It's set up and style is a little different from 'Rain', though. It's more... dramatic, I think. Oh, well...

**'SNOW'**

by ladylupin6213

_- -JUNE- - _

Remus grabbed Ginny's arm before they made their way into the room where the rest of the Order was waiting to hear their report. His grip was firm and warm, and Ginny's skin prickled at his touch. She still remembered the way those hands had felt on the rest of her body from the night before in that godforsaken cabin…

"Gin," Remus murmured, "I understand that last night was… impulsive. On both our parts."

Ginny nodded, swallowing.

"I think- and I'm sure that you do, too- that it would be best if what happened remained a… _one-time_ thing." He sighed. "I mean, there's no _point_-"

"Remus, I agree completely," Ginny interrupted briskly. "It's alright. No use dwelling on it."

Remus nodded and opened the door, entering the meeting. Ginny was right behind, trying to ignore the slight twinge of pain that was still echoing inside of her from his words.

_No point…_

_- JULY- -_

Ginny couldn't breathe. She could feel her throat closing as the threat of tears stung her eyes.

_Oh, God… This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening…_

She sank down onto the toilet seat, clutching her stomach. She felt sick. She was going to vomit… _Oh, God._

This _was_ happening.

_She was pregnant with Remus Lupin's child._

She'd taken every form of pregnancy test on this Earth, muggle and wizard both. And all of them- _every_ dammed one of them- said she was pregnant.

_Remus… _

There was no way this was Remus' fault… as much as she wanted to blame someone else, she couldn't blame him. He'd been a lonely man- _was_ a lonely man- and there she'd been, ready to take advantage of it…

She'd been so stupid! She'd know that there was no possible way that he would have had any form of protection on him that night, and of course she'd known that she wasn't protected. She'd _known! _But she'd just been so lonely and hurting… not that that was any form of excuse for her carelessness.

She reached down, rubbing her still-flat stomach. There was a baby in there. _Growing_.

Finally, Ginny started to cry.

_- --SEPTEMBER- -_

Until September, Ginny's pregnancy was her secret. She ate enough to be healthy without gaining an overabundance of weight, so keeping her condition to herself was surprisingly easy. Everyone was so busy with the War; no one noticed.

Remus, especially, had no idea. He thought that everything had ended the morning after it had happened, outside of the meeting. They'd gone from that passionate session of lovemaking- _sex, _Ginny reminded herself_. It had just been sex_- the night before to politely ignoring each other everyday thereafter. They hardly saw each other, and whenever there was no avoiding an encounter, his eyes were always focused on anything but her.

Ginny couldn't take it. She was scared. This secret couldn't last forever. She was going to keep the baby, no matter what, so everyone would find out _eventually_. She needed help _now_, though.

Telling Remus would be the most logical choice, but a choice Ginny couldn't even think about right now. She couldn't deal with his reaction. Would he be disappointed? Angry? Happy?

_Hermione._

In Ginny's opinion, telling Hermione was the best option for three reasons:

_One- She was, of course, a very smart, very logical witch._

_Two- She herself already had two children, so, obviously, she'd be able to help soothe Ginny's fears._

_Three- Besides Luna, she was Ginny's only real female friend._

The fact that Hermione was married to Ginny's brother was just a risk she'd have to take.

- - - -

Ron was out with the boys for the afternoon. Hermione had stayed home for some peace and quiet and what she expected to be a pleasant tea with her sister-in-law.

Instead, Ginny was a broken, sobbing heap on Hermione's couch, the tea across the room and long forgotten.

Hermione didn't quite know what to say.

"You're…_pregnant_?"

Ginny nodded through her tears.

"And you've kept it a secret for almost _five_ months?"

Another nod.

Hermione made her way over to Ginny's side, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's shoulders, hugging her tight. "Oh,_ Ginny!_ I'm so glad you told me! How could you even _think_ you could do this alone? You need friends, and family, and the father-"

She felt Ginny stiffen at the word. She pulled away slightly.

"Ginny…" Hermione began hesitantly. "The father… who is he?"

Ginny was silent. "I can't…"

Hermione tilted Ginny's chin up until she was looking her straight in the eye. "Ginny, you need to tell me. It'll be okay."

Ginny shook her head, "He can't know. Not yet."

- - - -

Later, after Ginny had left, Hermione sat down on the couch where she'd just been comforting her sister-in-law. She could hardly believe that this was actually happening to _Ginny_, of all people.

It was… _crazy_. Unbelievable.

Hermione looked at the clock. Ron and the boys weren't due home for another hour.

Sighing, she made her way over to the phone, _She'd promised Ginny…_

After a long moment of her just standing there with her hand on the receiver, she finally picked it up. She heard the dial tone.

She punched in the numbers.

It rang once… twice… then-

"Hello?" The deep voice on the other line asked.

Hermione was silent. _She'd promised Ginny she wouldn't tell…_

"Hello?" The voice repeated. "Who is this?"

_She promised…_

Hermione cleared her throat. "Remus? This is Hermione. I think… I mean, I have something I need to talk to you about…"

- - - -

A/N: ARGH! Cliffie. Mwah-ha-ha. Review and i just might update faster...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay... I lied. This is going to be longer than just two parts. This is turning out to be and actual story! But, here you go. Here's part two.

_- -SEPTEMBER- -_

Remus couldn't even believe the words coming out of Hermione's mouth. _Ginny was pregnant?_

"Why…" he began, running his hand back through his hair in frustration. "Why hasn't she said anything? To _me_?"

Hermione took hold of his hand from across the table in a comforting fashion. "Remus, you didn't see her. She was so scared… so… lost. I- I didn't even know what to tell her."

Remus stood up, pacing the floor. "What if there's… what if there's something wrong with the baby? What if it's a werewolf? Or what if it's just grossly deformed because I'm a werewolf? _Fuck!_"

"I'm sure, Remus, that that won't-"

"No! Hermione, you're a brilliant witch and all, but you can't know the answers to every dammed thing." He made his way over to the window. He sighed, resting his forehead against the cool glass. "And I wasn't even sure I could_ have_ kids…"

- - - -

_He knew. _

As soon as Remus walked into the meeting that night, Ginny knew that Hermione had gone off and done exactly what she'd asked- no, _begged_- her not to do.

_Fuck_.

- - - -

Mere seconds after the meeting had officially ended, Remus was at Ginny's arm, pulling her gently out of her chair. "We need to talk. _Now_."

Ginny didn't say anything- she just let him lead her out of the room, through the kitchen, into the empty hallway.

"_Well?_" he asked.

"Well, what?" Ginny replied childishly.

"Is it true?" Remus clarified, his voice thick and strained. "You're pregnant?"

Ginny looked down at the ground, taking deep breaths. "Yes."

Remus flung his arms out. "Jesus-fucking-_Christ_, Ginny! When exactly were you planning on letting _me_ know this? The day your bloody _water_ broke?"

"I didn't want to make this a big deal…"

"_A big deal?_" Remus just stared at her incredulously. "Gin, fathering a child is quite a big deal."

Ginny was silent. He was right. She knew he was, just like she knew that this day was bound to happen eventually.

"-not only stupid, but dangerous!" he was continuing. "There are health risks involved, Ginny, caused by me being a werewolf that could affect both you _and_ the baby-"

"I know, Remus!" Ginny bit out rather harshly. "I'm not a complete idiot!"

"Then why are you acting like one?" Remus countered.

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, then promptly shut it again when his words sank in. "What?" she asked, her voice small and hurt.

Remus groaned, rubbing his temples. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Ginny shook her head, "No! You know what, Remus? Even after I found out I was pregnant, that night in the cabin still meant something to me. Even though I was scared out of my bloody-fucking-mind, I was still kind of… happy, too, you know? I know that _you_ thought that night was a mistake, but I didn't! But now I'm starting to change my mind!"

Remus reached out for her arm. "Ginny-"

"I didn't tell you 'cause I figured you'd act like this!" She yanked her arm from his grasp. "_God!_ Just leave me alone!" With that, she turned and ran.

Remus would have gone after her, but Harry and Ron came out of the kitchen at that moment.

"Hey," Harry said warily. "Is Ginny out here? We thought we heard her screaming." He looked around. "Was she yelling at you?"

Remus shook his head and just walked away from the two young men, He had too much to think about to deal with anyone right now…

- - - -

Ginny was back at her flat, in the middle of making herself a simple dinner of chicken noodle soup and a sandwich. Shoving a piece of crust in her mouth, she turned around and nearly had a heart attack,

"_Jesus Christ!_" she cried, jumping about a foot in the air. Her bowl of soup went crashing to the ground, spilling all over the kitchen floor. "_Remus!_ Why are you here?"

Remus, who'd been leaning in her doorway, straightened up. "I figured we needed to finish our talk in a more… _civilized_ fashion." With a flick of his wand, her cleaned up Ginny's spilt soup.

Ginny sighed, motioning for him to sit. "Alright."

Remus stepped into the kitchen, and folded his lank frame into one of her small chairs. Instead of sitting across from him, Ginny leaned back against the counter, folding her hands

across her chest. Remus's gaze rested on this action, focusing on the small but obvious swell of her stomach. How had he not noticed?

Ginny cleared her throat. "What?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing." He shook his head. "Ginny, first of all… did you mean it when you said that that night… meant something to you?"

Ginny blushed, despite herself. "Of course," she said, her voice strong and showing none of the embarrassment she felt. "I'm not some sort of… _whore_, Remus. I don't just have sex with people for the heck of it."

"Why didn't you say anything that morning then?"

She finally made her way over to sit across from him. "Well, you had made it obvious that you didn't want anything to come of it. I mean, you acted so… _ashamed!_ How do you think that made me feel?"

"Ginny, I was only trying to do what I thought you wanted. I figured you'd woke up that morning, finding yourself next to this old, disgusting werewolf and were horrified that you'd actually slept with me."

She giggled slightly, ducking her head. "Remus, you're not disgusting…"

"But I _am_ old. I… I don't…" He sighed. "Ginny, no more jumping to conclusions. What do you want to happen between us, now that you're… carrying my child?"

Ginny looked around her kitchen- her bright, cheery yellow wallpaper, her white fridge covered in an eclectic collection of magnets, anywhere but Remus. She sighed again. "I'm keeping the baby, no matter what."

"Of course," Remus agreed.

She shrugged. "It's up to you, then- if you want to be a part of this then you can. I'll not force you into anything, though." She looked at him, her chocolate-y eyes meeting his clear blue. "Do you want to? Be a part of this?"

Remus smiled crookedly, reaching across the table to grab her hand. "Ginny… I already am a part of this."

- - - -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay... here it is- the next installment of this little saga. Sorry it took forever- my writer's block is showing me no mercy. But, hopefully after pumping this baby out I'll be on a roll and just finish it- yes, there's more! I know, I know! It's going on forever. But the next chapter will be the last- I PROMISE. Okay. Stop reading this and read the story. And then be a dear and review.

- - -

_- - NOVEMBER- -_

"Oh, Golly! You're _humongous_!" Luna exclaimed gleefully placing her hands on Ginny's protruding belly.

Ginny- instead of being embarrassed or offended at her friend's words, like she would have been not too long ago- found herself grinning and laughing as the two young women made their way into the pub. After ordering- a plain old Butterbeer for Ginny, and some fruity, exotic thing for Luna- they slid into a cozy little booth.

"So, how are things between you and Mr. Remus?" Luna asked, sipping her drink thoughtfully.

"Wonderful," Ginny said, smiling happily. "We just finished moving the rest of his things into my flat last week."

"Oooh! How _exciting!_" Luna bubbled. "And how's the family taking it, then?"

Ginny sighed. "They're certainly not thrilled-"

"Well, of course."

"-but they're warming up to the idea of us together. I mean, no matter how _they_ feel, _I'm_ still going to be pregnant. I think they'd rather Remus be there with me than me just being all alone in this."

Luna nodded. "That's good, then."

Ginny leaned in closer. "And guess what, Loon- _he wants to marry me!_"

Luna cried out, actually jumping out of her seat to hug her friend, "Oh, that's _wonderful!_ He proposed, and everything, then?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Well, not really. I mean, he can't because of that stupid law saying that half-humans can't wed."

"Aw, that law is complete bollocks! It's, like, a gazillion years old!"

Ginny just sighed, taking another drink of her Butterbeer. As Luna happily went on, chatting about different things, Ginny just kind of zoned out into her own little world, making sure to put in an occasional _'um-hmm'_ or _'yes, of course'_.

She was thinking of Remus, So much had happened in the last two months- it had all just gone by in a blur.

_Remus finding out she was pregnant… Remus and her going on their first official 'date'- _Ginny, of course, laughed at the complete irony of _that_ situation_-… Remus moving in… Remus telling her he loved her for the first time…_

It was all just too perfect. Ginny wasn't used to perfect. She was used to 'messed up' and 'horrible' and 'just plain rotten'.

_But with Remus…_

Remus made her feel special. He always seemed to know what to say and do- whenever she was feeling especially fat and ugly, he always told her how gorgeous she was; whenever she was craving something particularly disgusting- like the peanut-butter-and-mayonnaise sandwiches, he never laughed at her or made fun of her. And, he was always more than willing to give her aching feet a massage.

Ginny sometimes had to pinch herself as a reminder that this was all real.

_- - DECEMBER- -_

Pajama-clad Remus was in the kitchen making breakfast: sausages and eggs and bacon and pancakes. Anyone walking in would assume he was making breakfast for the whole Weasley family instead of just the one. Now, a little over seven months pregnant, Ginny's appetite was as voracious as ever.

He was flipping the sizzling little sausages over in their pan when Ginny made her way into the kitchen. "Mmm…" she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Remus, everything smells absolutely _divine_."

"Well, I'm glad your nostrils approve."

"They do!" Ginny laughed. She leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Hmm, not shaved yet?"

Remus looked at her. "Sorry, I've been a little busy preparing this bountiful breakfast feast."

Ginny hit him playfully on the shoulder, bestowing another chaste kiss upon his cheek. "No," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't shave today. It's a nice little change."

Remus chuckled, lowering his head so he could kiss her full on the mouth this time. Ginny's hold on him tightened. She rose up on her tiptoes, pressing as close to him as her swollen stomach would allow.

Smiling against her lips, Remus slid a hand up into her hair briefly before letting it glide down the graceful slope of her neck, across the curve of her breast, down until it rested on her stomach.

He still couldn't believe his situation- here he was, almost forty-five years old, and he was with this smart, funny, gorgeous girl who was carrying his child. His healthy, normally-developing _child!_ So far there were no complications in the pregnancy, for which Remus was eternally grateful- now that he had Ginny, he couldn't imagine a day without her.

Slowly, his fingers worked the hem of her shirt up over her belly, lifting her shirt up over her head and tossing it carelessly aside. His mouth lowered down to her exposed breast, fixing upon her nipple playfully.

"Remus," Ginny laughed, "do you really want to do this _here?_"

She felt Remus nod, mumbling against her skin as he worked his way back up to her mouth. Ginny hopped up on the counter with surprising agility, pulling Remus with her. Her own hands were working now, up under his tee-shirt, the feel of his skin smooth under her fingertips. Remus, meanwhile, was busy pulling her pajama pants down over her hips.

"Oh, Gin," Remus panted into her mouth as he felt her wetness. "_God_…"

Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he pushed into her. Slowly, he set the pace, pulling out and driving back in gently but forcefully. They rocked together, Ginny's legs around his waist as Remus held her close. His mouth was open, biting at her shoulder as Ginny's head fell back.

"Remus," she breathed. "_Remus…!_"

It was enough to drive Remus over the edge. He cried out, almost in anguish, as his seed released deep inside her. They were still for a moment, still joined just like that in the kitchen before Remus pulled out. He leaned down, dropping a kiss onto her stomach.

Ginny smiled. "I think the baby's moving," she said, rubbing a hand over the bump.

Remus just grinned, kissing her one last time. Then- "Bloody _hell!_"

"What?" she asked. "Something wrong?"

Remus turned to the stove. What used to be sausages were now shriveled little black things on fire. Cursing colorfully, he turned off the flame, dropping the pan into the sink, sausages and all.

Ginny just laughed. This was perfect.

- - - -

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, looking up from his book.

Ginny turned around to face him, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "Out."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Alone? Why?"

Now buttoning up her coat, she sighed in exasperation. "Well, _Mummy_, I didn't know I needed someone to come and hold my hand."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Ginny…"

"Remus…" Ginny mimicked his exasperated tone. "If you must know, I have some Christmas shopping left to do."

"Great," Remus snapped his book shut. "I'll go with you."

"No!"

Remus stopped. "Why not?" he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Because… I have to shop for you." She held up her hands before he could even say anything. "_I know!_ I know you said you didn't want anything, but I don't care. It's bloody Christmas- you're getting _something!_"

Remus just shook his head, sinking back down onto the couch. There was no use arguing with her- she was going to do _what_ she wanted _when_ she wanted, no matter what. He picked his book back up, opening it right where he left off. Ginny made her way over to him, kissing his forehead.

"I love you," she said softly, a truce.

"Love you, too," he sighed, looking out the window. "Will you at least promise to be careful? It's a blizzard out there."

Ginny nodded, saluting him. "Promise."

- - - -

A/N: Is it just me, or do they seem slightly... muggle-ish? Oh well. I'm not going back and changing it now! Well, now's the time where you all review. So... REVIEW:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I KNOW! I'M THE WORST PERSON ON THE PLANET.

I wish I had a good reason as to why I haven't posted anything, but I don't-- other than the fact that I'm lazy, and the worst person on the face of the planet.

And I'm also a liar! There's going to be another chap after this. >>sigh I know.

And there might be an epilouge, too. I don't know yet.

And hopefully I'll post those SOMETIME before Christmas. lol.

- - - -

Ginny loved snow. _Adored_ it. When she was younger, on the day the weatherman predicted the first snow of the season, she'd always been glued to the window, waiting for the first snowflake.

This year, Ginny hadn't _quite_ made the first snowflake, but- given the current snowy state of Diagone Alley- she was happy nonetheless. It truly looked like Christmas, with all the twinkling lights and cheery little displays in all the shop windows.

Yes, Ginny Weasley was _most defiantly_ a Christmas person.

Hugging her coat tight around her bulging belly, she made her way from shop to shop- being especially careful of holes and bits of ice to keep Remus happy- looking for the perfect gift for him.

This was proving to be a harder task than she'd thought. Remus, it turned out, was a particularly hard bloke to shop for. He hardly ever mentioned wanting anything- it just wasn't his nature. He was so… _modest!_ Ginny had found this endearing, but now it was just infuriating.

The sun was already beginning to set- she'd been gone for a few hours- and Ginny knew Remus would be freaking out already, and if she wasn't home soon he'd probably have a cardiac arrest.

Stepping out of Flourish and Blotts, Ginny made her way to get a cup of cocoa before she left the alley. As she crossed the road, she pulled out her little change purse. She gave a little cry of surprise when all her money fell, rolling in all sorts of directions.

"Dammit," she cursed. She made her way in the direction where it looked like most of it went, and- with great difficulty, due to her huge pregnant belly- tried to pick most of it up.

"'Ere you go, miss," a gruff voice said above her. In his hand, he held five galleons.

Ginny straightened, looking her helper in the eye. The man was tall and lanky, underfed. He had blonde hair, a bit too long and unkempt, and small black eyes.

"Thanks,' Ginny said warily, reaching out to take her money, Something about this guy… it made Ginny uneasy. She just wanted to get away from him.

When Ginny's hand made contact with the man's, he dropped her galleons to the ground, grabbing her wrist in a cruel grip. Ginny cried out at the unexpected pain.

"Say…" the man was saying. "You wouldn't 'appen to be Miss Ginny Weasley, would you?" he reached out with his free hand, touching her curls. "'Cause with that red hair, you sure look like a Weasley."

"What?" Ginny asked. "Let go of me," she demanded, "this instant!"

"I don't think so." The man yanked her around the corner into a darker corner of the alley, hidden from the eyes of the busy Christmas shoppers. He placed his grimy hand over her mouth, silencing her before she even had the chance to think about screaming. "'Cause I heard that that Weasley girl was knocked up, and you sure as hell are one pregnant bitch."

Ginny struggled against his hands, but he held her fast. She couldn't understand it- _why was this happening to her? How did he know who she was? Why did he even care?_ There was no reason at all, unless…

Ginny looked down at the hand that held her. In the scuffle, his jacket sleeve had come up just enough to confirm her fears.

_He was a Death Eater._

He was one of the few who survived. She didn't know him, but he sure would know who she was.

She stopped struggling, and the Death Eater smiled. "Ahh, the girlie's catchin' on, now, isn't she?" He moved in closer, pressing his body against hers. Ginny felt the bile rise in her throat.

Ginny's thoughts were a jumbled mess. _Oh, God. He's going to rape me. He's going to kill me and my baby. Oh, my baby… Remus. God, I'll never see Remus again… Oh, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to- NO!_

As the Death Eater began fumbling with his belt, the hand over her mouth slipped ever so slightly- just enough for her to wrap her mouth around his dirty fingers and bite down, hard.

He pushed her away, yelping in pain. Ginny didn't even think- her mouth just opened and she started screaming. She didn't know what she was yelling, or even if she was yelling actual words, but it worked.

"_Hey!"_ A man's voice came from around the corner. His footsteps were fast approaching. "What's going on?"

The Death Eater cursed. His beady eyes were flashing with anger as he reached out, slapping Ginny hard across the face with his knuckles. Ginny's scream died in her throat as she slid to the dirty ground of the alley, and then everything was black.

- - - -

A/N: Review now! And don't be too mad at me!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I _just _finished writing this literally seconds ago. I just wanted to get this FINISHED! I'm glad you all like it_**- I want to give a big hug and kiss to everyone who's reviewed!!- **_and I hope you don't hate the ending. I'm not that impressed with it (and it's my _own_ writing! ARGH!!) but... oh, well.

Any grammatical/spelling errors are 100 my computer's fault, because I rely on my SpellCheck like crazy. It's sad.

And I apologize for the EXTREME shortness.

I _might_ write an epilouge... I have a few ideas bouncing around. I dunno. I guess it all just depends on what everyone wants.

_- - JANUARY- -_

Ginny woke up and _knew_. She couldn't really tell or remember where she was, or how she had gotten there, but somehow, she just knew-

_The baby was gone._

She ran her hand down her stomach, and she could feel the emptiness there. Involuntarily, a sob escaped her throat.

At the sound, someone- someone who'd been resting in the chair beside

_(St. Mungo's. She could now tell that she was at St. Mungo's… )_

the bed she was in- immediately flew to their feet, coming to the side of her bed.

_Remus_.

His clothes were wrinkled, his hair disheveled- obviously he'd been at her side for some time. He took hold of her hand and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Remus, the baby-"

Remus nodded, smoothing her tangled hair from her brow. "I know."

She looked up at him. "Remus, is it…?"

Remus was silent. That was enough of an answer for Ginny. Collapsing against him, she just bawled. Remus just patted her back, holding her tight against his chest as she cried until, after a few minutes, all her tears were just gone and she couldn't cry anymore.

Ginny grabbed his shirt. "Remus, I tried- I was careful! I tried so hard to be so careful-"

"Ginny, I know, It was that man, that Death Eater. He did this. It's not your fault." He took her face between his hands. "Gin, there's no way this is your fault."

This just made Ginny start crying again. "What even happened?"

Remus sighed. "Well, that Death Eater- Brian McKiggins, his name was- he knocked you unconscious-. You're fall to the ground is what harmed the baby. The doctor said you fell exceptionally hard."

"What happened to him? To this… McKiggins?" Ginny furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to make herself remember. "I remember there was a man…"

"Yes," Remus nodded. "Jeremy Flountenescue. He heard your scream and immediately came running. He didn't catch McKiggins, but he recognized him- and the Aurors arrested him not two hours later. Jeremy, he recognized who you were and immediately called the Order and you were brought here."

"And… how long have I been here?"

Remus sighed. "Almost two weeks."

Ginny groaned. "I missed Christmas! My family, they-"

"They're happy you're alive, Ginny, as am I." He leaned down, and kissed her. "God, I've been so worried. I was so afraid you wouldn't make it."

Ginny closed her eyes. "But the baby…"

Remus took her face between his hands once more and kissed her cheeks, kissing away the fresh tears that had began to fall there. "Ginny, we can have another baby,"

She sniffed. "We… we can?"

Remus chuckled, nodding. "Of course. Now that we know that I can, and that no complications will arise…" He tipped his forehead against hers, their noses touching. "I never want to go through this, ever again, Ginny… I've never been so afraid. So, please- promise me you'll never travel alone, ever again."

Ginny smiled waterily. "I promise."

- - - -

A/N: God. This almost should have just gone at the end of the last chapter. Too late to change it now, though!

So... epilouge.

Yes? No? Maybe so?

Review and let me know!

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Lula.**


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

_-- DECEMBER--_

_One Year Later_

Ginny woke up alone. It was still dark outside- a quick look at the clock showed that it was only one o clock in the morning- and exceptionally cold inside, despite the numerous blankets and heating charms all piled upon the bed.

Shivering, Ginny got up and, wrapping herself in her big, soft robe, she made her way out of the bedroom in search of Remus.

She found him in their small living room, a big quilt wrapped about his shoulders like a cloak, or something. He was pacing back and forth, from one side of the room to the other, humming softly to the crying little bundle in his arms.

Ginny smiled, leaning in the doorway and watched as he held and soothed their rather colic-y daughter. Usually, little Amelia could wake the whole neighborhood with her nightly cries, but tonight, it seemed, Ginny had actually slept right through it.

Remus hadn't, though- but he's always been an _awfully_ light sleeper.

He was so good with her- Ginny didn't quite understand it. Everyone had told her- and not to mention all the books she'd read- they all said that it was the _mother_ who was supposed to have that special… _connection_ with their baby, but in this case-

Well, Remus and Amelia just _had_ something. She even looked just like him- same thick, light brown hair, same pale blue eyes, same _nose_, even. The only trait of Ginny's that Amelia possessed was a abundance of freckles.

Ginny wasn't jealous by any means- no, of course not. She _loved_ how close the two were. And Remus absolutely adored the girl, lavishing kisses all over her hands and feet until Amelia just died with giggles. He loved to dress her up or play with her or even just hold her.

It truly was endearing, just _watching_ the two.

Amelia seemed to be calming down- her cries were just soft little whimpers now. Remus let out a massive yawn, right in the middle of his little tune. Ginny decided to give him a break.

She stepped into the room fully, holding her arms out as she approached. "Here," she said. "Do you want me to hold her for a bit?"

Remus looked up, surprised. "Gin! I thought you were still sleeping." He handed Amelia over, though.

Ginny tucked in the loosened corner of Amelia's blanket, and gave Remus a little peck on the cheek. "Well, I rolled over and you weren't there." She shrugged.

Remus grinned, and tapped sleepy Amelia's little nose. "Well, I suppose that's all this one's fault."

Ginny laughed. "I suppose."

Remus yawned again, stretching his back out. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"One o clock."

They made their way to Amelia's room, where- after several kisses from both mommy and daddy- Amelia was finally laid back down to sleep.

Remus wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her out of the baby's room so as not to wake Amelia, and dropped a kiss down onto her waiting lips.

"One o clock…" he murmured. "You know what _that_ means?"

Ginny smiled against his mouth, her hands sliding up around his neck so her fingers could delve into his hair. "What?"

"It's officially Christmas morning."

Ginny laughed. "I love Christmas."

Remus squeezed her tightly. "I love _you_."

They kissed again. Ginny unwrapped her arms from his neck, and one hand slid down, disappearing into his blanket.

Remus jumped slightly. "Christ, Gin!" he yelped. "You're hands are _freezing_."

"Well, let's go get warmed up, then."

Remus chuckled, and pulled her into the bedroom. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

----

A/N: THERE! It's officially over.

I hope everyone liked it- it's certianly been fun for me.

I want to say **"THANK YOU"** one last time to everyone who reviewed-** you guys are the best!!**

Hopefully, I'll be writing some more Remus/Ginny goodness- or, who knows. I just might mix it up a bit.

But I hope you'll all read and enjoy!

LOVE- _Lula_


End file.
